


A seeker will seek.

by ohnoohno_Here_She_Comes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Crash Landing, Cybertronian Reader (Transformers), Deception, Developing Relationship, Developing Story, Hiding robots in our basements, Memory Loss, Presumed Dead, Reader is confused, Transformers skyfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoohno_Here_She_Comes/pseuds/ohnoohno_Here_She_Comes
Summary: Tentions are high between the upper and lower class on cybertron and a bot has been tasked with finding a missing scientist. Only to loose their memory and find out they've slept through an entire war on a distant organic planet with pretty much no way home. Things could not possibly get worse for the poor bot. Oh mabey it can with the decepticon threat rising once again. Will they join the decepticons and raise hell? Will they join the autobots and defend cybertron?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Weather on this planet is going to be the death of me!", the jet yelled as it flew across the Artic. "Trust an organic planet to have the worst weather for flight". Transforming on a ledge the seeker looked down at the snowy plain betheth them. Brushing the snow of their shoulder plating they started making contact with their home. Cybertron. 

Cybertron had been rather tense lately. Political opinions clashing and distrust amongst ranks. Absolute chaos was just on the horizon and the seeker did not want to be there to see it! Currently they were looking for a scientist. Skyfire. He had been sent here a while ago with another seeker. Starscream. Only one had returned. Many cybertronians had suspected sabotage after all starscream wasn't exactly on good terms with the council. To add insult to injury Starscream was under investigation for being a decepticon sympathiser. Things were not looking good for him.

The seeker chuckled to themselve though quickly pulled their normal poker face. "This is the head of the trace and rescue team faction" there was a pause. "Is the jet Skyfire within the area?" Only static replied. The seeker had assumed that Skyfire would have crashed here. When Starscream had returned he had supposedly claimed that the last place he saw skyfire was in a cold snowy biome to the north of the planet. Looking at it, it was the perfect place to go missing. The snow was endless and the seeker had fallen in it once after underestimating the depth of it. Never again. It was horrible! Not to mention the magnetic poles were causing slight interference with their com links to cybertron.

"Least they could have done was give me a ship" they groaned. The seeker turned off their public com link. "Or at least a team"...

The council had given him the task of finding the missing jet or at least confirm if he was dead or not. Confirm that if he is dead it was either an accident or murder. If he is alive give any medical assistance needed and bring him back safely. They specifically requested that they wanted them to go alone and haven't even given him some kind of ship. All that they had allowed him to bring was all that could fit in his sub space. It was irritating but it made sense. There were whispers of a future war. Better keep all resources on standby than give them out for missions. Still didn't make sense though that they would put the head of track and trace themselves out. They were still a key strategist and had recently got the news that they were going to be promoted to a soldier in the seeker armada. While they hadn't informed him of what rank. This was a huge step up. Yes it would make sense seeing as they would need a capable soldier to get Skyfire back as they had no access to resources but not the head of the faction.

It made no sense to him after all he had plenty of capable seekers who could get the job done.

The seeker sighed. "Better move on." They looked around slowly. There were no landmarks only snow. Perhaps Starscream was mistranslated and Skyfire got lost in the south of the earth. Perhaps in the surrounding area. The seeker groaned. This was going to take longer than they originally thought. They had scoped out the entirety of this part. No cybertronian signals dead or alive spotted. No response to com links. "A bit irritating I'm not going to lie" the seeker breathed. Hadn't even realised they were holding their breath. The sound of the wind was deathening.

Time to move on to a different area. The seeker checked his subspace. They had plenty of energon to last a steller scale or two if they took it in small amounts. "Plentiful of time." Then again if Skyfire had been injured and lost energon he might burn through the energon. Better find him quickly they thought. "I hope". Who knows when I scope out the rest of this underdeveloped planet i could see some of the organic life the jet thought. Sometimes they're interesting. The seeker squinted at the setting sun. 

They raised their survos to the air. "If you're not dead Skyfire you're gonna owe me big time!" The seeker smiled.

Crack…

The next few moments went in slow motion. The ground beneath him fell apart. The cracking notices were covered by the wailing wind. The seeker fell with it crashing into the ledges below. Until they smacked into the icy hell below. "Oof- scrap" the seeker grumbled. Just in time for the pults of snow. The seeker tried to fly away. "My thrusters!" The seeker yelled. "They're jammed!". The seeker managed to stand up. This was bad, this was really bad! The seeker looked around in panic. What were they to do? Finding Skyfire, heck getting back to Cybertron is going to be trouble now.

The seeker drew in a deep breath and released it. "Alright I need to fix my thrusters then I can-" Rumbling shook the ground below. The seeker turned to look behind him. They're optics widened in fear. "No!" Avalanche… Avalanche! The seeker turned to run and run he did. Only to be buried under mountains of icy hell. The seeker cried out only to get a mouthful of snow. If cybertronians could hyperventilate the seeker sure as hell were now. Body heat was lowering dramatically and a mixture of water and snow were getting mixed up in the seams. Until Wham! A large icy block hit the seekers head. Until everything went still. Still and cold.

Optic sensors failing.

"No…"

Internal heater failing.

"Primus please…"

Damages lethal.

"Please!"

Memory files damaged.

"Please no!"

Spark chamber damaged. Offline imminent.

"Someone! Help me!"

Emergency statis activating. Starting in 3...

"Help me please!"

2…

"I don't…"

1…

"I don't wanna die"

Emergency stasis activated.

Darkness, cold and panic.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumdac talks with an old friend to discover he's not the only one hiding a robot in a basement.

Within the short time that the autobots showed up on earth they had quickly become Celebrities within New Detroit. News was slowly spreading across America and eventually overseas. Who wouldn't talk about giant alien robots that had supposedly been on earth for 50 years! Needles to say the conspiracy theorists are practically jizzing themselves with this information. We can only pray now that they don't come up with something as stupid as what they think is put in vaccines or weather the Earth is flat or not. God knows we don't need more nocence. But for a lab in England this certainly put the last pieces of puzzle together. A puzzle that had boggled their minds for a good few centuries.

"Well now..." The croaky voice of an elderly man chuckled. He had sleek black hair with multiple lines of grey streaked through it. Wrinkles clearly showed his age. He wore a crisp white lab coat with a checkered shirt beneath it. A smile grazed his face as he looked up at the 29 foot tall robot above him. Or at least that was what the poor thing was estimated to be before the damage set in. Nearly the entirety of the lower half of the legs were shredded. The man looked the alien in what he imagined would be the eyes. "It looks like we've found someone who can actually help you bud."

On another side of the globe the autobots had just beaten the decepticon menace Starscream… or at least scared him off until he finds a new opportunity to try his luck once again. Detroit was in awe of these new cybernetic warriors. Riding to fame instantly. Many doubts about the autobots were crushed with vigor. Hopes were high and everyone was happy. 

Issac Sumdac was sitting in his office. Filling in paperwork and preparing for a new police drone that was about to be put into production. They will most certainly be upgrades from the last model and will hopefully have less accidents than the last batch. Demand was high and Sumdac was here to provide the masses. All was well. Sari was hanging out with the autobots and crime was at an all time low thanks to the autobots but still… if they ever found out the origins of Sumdac systems the autobots would surely not be pleased. They may even feel betrayed and that was not the intent. They were his friends. Sumdac sighed to himself. He may have to find a way to apologise in advance should the reaction not be taken well.

A flash from his computer caught his eye. "What’s this?" Sumdac asked himself. Caller id came from a university in England. An old friend of his from college. Sumdac accepted the call. "Issac my old friend! How wonderful it is to see and talk to you once again my old friend!" Professor Smith smiled with glee. 

"Ryan! I've not spoken to you in years! It is truly great to see you once again."  
"Extremely out of the blue isn't it?"  
"Yes… might I inquire as to what this is about?"  
Professor Ryan Smith's smile lessened slightly.  
"Your autobots are they-"  
"The autobots are their own beings they are not for sale if that is what you are inquiring"  
"No No! Of course not!"  
"Oh I'm sorry. Excuse my rudeness many companies had inquired on the price of them. I truly am relieved" Sumdac breathed   
"No of course not" Smith chuckled "I was going to ask... if your autobots had been missing a friend…"

Sumdac looked with confusion at the screen. That was all the answer Smith needed. "Hold on a moment, I'm old and not great with cameras." Doesn't Sumdac know it. He looked blankly at the screen until he gasped suddenly. What he saw was shocking. It looked like another cybertronian. They looked similar to the recent menace Starscream though not entirely. Scratch that they were both flyers but that was about it. The cybertronian was shredded and old. Any paint job that it may have had was gunmetal gray or gold from rust. It's optics were dim and were hanging limply from hooks that were keeping them standing.

Before Sumdac could even speak Smith filled him in. "This is subject B9341… Found centuries ago on an expedition to the Artic." Smith paused "they found the poor things wing hanging out of a mountain of snow. For years we had no idea as to how they ended up here. The more religious of us were convinced that it was either a bad omen or a fallen angel"  
"How long was it in the Artic for?" Sumdac inquired.  
"Longer than your autobots have been on this planet." Smith said with a smile. "From the university's estimate from study. I'd say they've been here since the late cretaceous period. At most 65 million years my buddy here has been rusting"

Sumdac was in pure shock. "Are our governments aware of this bots existence?"  
"Only the Allies. After all just imagine what would happen if North Korea got a hold of this bugger." "We've been learning everything from them. All the joys of the early 21st century was based around things we found from B9341. Bluetooth, satnav, GPS, even many of our newest jets." Essentially this bot started the building blocks to the 22nd century.

What were they to do now Sumdac thought? They couldn't not tell the autobots about this. Especially this bot. Unlike the head that he had currently in possession in his office. This one was clearly still somewhat alive. If the faint glow from it's chest cavity was anything to go off. To add onto it the robot was decently tacked. Roughed up with ought a doubt but not an entirely lost cause. 

"Would you like me to send him over to Detroit for you?" Smith whispered.  
"Really? But-"   
"We don't have much more need for B9341. We've learned everything we can from them and all the buggers done in the past 50 years is collect dust in storage"  
"Perhaps the autobots could bring him back"  
"I hope so. I rant at the thing and I owe him an apology for the things I've made him listen to. After all my marriage isn't exactly peaches and roses"

Sumdac chuckled, "I'd appreciate that thank you old friend". Smith nodded after he had typed something into his computer. "I hope to speak to you soon Issac". Smith ended the call immediately. He had gotten an email from Smith.

'I'll send the robot over ASAP. Expect an overly large delivery within the next week or so. I imagine you'll have much better luck than I do with it. I bet the autobots will be most surprised.'

"Yes indeed the autobots will be", sumdac chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to my first fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I decided this would be a fun project to do. The story will develop as well as the relationships between reader and the decepticons and autobots. (if you want to see any ships please comment them down) I'm going with the flow so please tell me as the readers. What direction would you like to go? Who do you take a fancy to? Would you end up autobot, decepticon or neutral?


End file.
